This invention relates to a high manganese nonmagnetic steel having excellent machinability.
Many attempts have been tried to improve the machinability of high manganese nonmagnetic steel. For example, to improve the machinability, it has been proposed to incorporate into high manganese nonmagnetic steel one or more of the elements of S, Se, Te, and Pb, which are considered as effective to improve the machinability when incorporated into ordinary steel, or a suitable amount of sulphur, which is considered as effective when incorporated into steel having the deoxidation effect adjusted by incorporation of Ca (See for example Japanese laid open patent specification Nos. 81119/1979 and 36513/1977). With these methods, the machinability can be improved to some extent depending upon the quantity of the elements incorporated but these methods can not completely solve the problem of greatly improving the machinability.